


[3 x flame emoji]

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathing Kink, Firefighters, Firemen, M/M, Threesome, cat boy, somebody call 911
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two hot, sexy firemen rescue a kitten from a burning building.





	[3 x flame emoji]

———

Flames licked the darkened sky, rising high in a red maelstrom of heat and terror. Sparks flying as black smoke bellowed from the tall apartment building. The street was littered with clusters of onlookers and residents alike, pointing in awe at the figures that rose up tall ladders on the burning structure.

For JJ and Otabek is was just a regular day’s work. Scaling ladders dressed in heavy layers of protective gear, high visibility bands of their uniforms flashing in the exterior spotlights; the team around them drenching the building with what water and fire retardants they could.

The duo had been allocated search and rescue, diving in and out of windows billowing with blackened smoke to pull free any remaining residents of the inferno.

JJ and Otabek were hard at work, having broken through an exterior window and into a fine wood-floored apartment. The man inside with curled bleach-blonde hair singing their praises as they assisted him around to the window where emergency crews waited below. Round glasses smudged with soot as he spoke over the wailing sirens.

“My neighbours’ cat!” 

The spectacled man coughed, clutching his own white cat tight to his chest as he reached the window, “You have to get him, please, he’ll be burnt alive!”

Otabek glanced over to JJ, whom nodded, flipping his protective mask back down over his face. Excitement palpable. 

“You are okay to get down on your own?”

Otabek asked the gentleman, watching JJ shift foot-to-foot, eager for another rescue.

“ _Oui, monsieur_ , you are my hero already! Please!”

The man begged in heavily accented English. 

Otabek nodded stoically, pulling down his own mask over his face as he turned away, following swiftly after JJ.

“I do like a man in uniform…”

The the rescued man echoed after him.

JJ was already primed at the neighbouring door, red axe barred at the door jam. Behind him, Otabek swung the spare oxygen tank from his back, ready to assist if needed. Black smoke already lazily dribbling from under the door space.

“Stand back!”

JJ warned, and with a firmed downward swing, cleaved through the metal deadbolt. Otabek had to admire the Canadians skill with an axe; must have been genetic.

The axe was followed by a heavy boot coming up to kick in the doorway. JJ grunted as a wave of thick smoke flooded into the hall around them, temporarily encasing the two firefighters in utter blackness.

As the superior, JJ pushed into the room first. It would have been an amazing apartment if not for the devastating flames now consuming the kitchen. All chrome fittings, tall bookcases and marble table tops. Uninhabited dog bed in the far corner of the living room.

There was a faint yowl from the hallway direction, almost entirely inaudible under the crackle of flames. They rushed in the direction, JJ shouldering through the closed bathroom door with an almighty crash.

There was a series of choking coughs and sniffles, the room smokey, but less so then the rest of the apartment.

“Fucking finally!”

A voice croaked.

The smoke cleared just a little, enough for Otabek to catch a glimpse of a slim figure in the corner. 

It was a… boy? Or a young man more accurately. Knees pulled up to his chest, white tail curled defensively around his own leg. Golden hair falling around his face with faint lines of tears streaking over his soot dirtied face.

The boy raised his face to the invasion, white ears pulled back, frightened against his scalp, green eyes wide.

He was beautiful.

It took JJ’s elbow to his ribs to break the temporary spell, Otabek rushing forward, oxygen canister in hand, he slipped a plastic mask over the creature’s face.

He coughed again, white ears twitching.

“You need to breath normally.” Otabek shouted over the roar of flames in the other room, “like this.”

He grabbed the creature’s hand, pressing it against his own chest, demonstrating his slow and even breathing. That seemed to make the creature blush, even through the black streaks on his face, pupils dilating as they studied him through the mask.

He was wearing a white leather collar, a tiny gold bell threaded through the loop that jingled slightly with each deep breath. The creature otherwise dressed only in a tiny pair of white, frilly shorts.

“Gotta get outta here, Beks!”

JJ yelled down at them, guarding the doorway and looking out into the flaming kitchen, black smoke billowing fast into the apartment.

Otabek nodded, turning back to the young man.

“What’s your name?”

“Y-Yuri.”

“Well, Yuri, we’re about to get you out of here.”

JJ added with what Otabek could only sense as a wide smile even from behind his mask. Wordlessly he scooped up Yuri in his arms, the creature giving a soft yelp from behind the oxygen mask.

They stormed as a group into the adjacent bedroom. All grey linen and clean lines, despite the smoke; on the side table a framed picture of a silver haired and black-haired man in eye-glasses.

JJ was at the floor-length windows, axe raised again above his head.

Otabek felt Yuri flinch in his arms. He brought one hand up protectively over the creature’s face as JJ brought the axe down in a powerful swing, obliterating the thick glass of the window, sending it shattering down into the street below them.

“Oops.”

JJ said with a faint amount of amusement, staring down into the street where other emergency crews were gathered. A pair of female paramedics, one with firetruck-red hair, the other with silky black hair, glared up to give him a dirty look. JJ, unconcerned, just threw an arm outward in a mock salute.

It wasn’t long before another ladder was set up against the building. The trio carefully finding their way back onto solid ground. The fire slowly but steadily extinguished by the other firefighters around them.

Yuri was trembling, fuzzy white tail still curled around his thigh, and it wasn’t until Otabek set him down on the curb that he noticed the long thin burn on the inside of his arm. It wasn’t bad, but the raised red flesh stood obvious against Yuri’s otherwise smooth ivory skin.

JJ draped a space blanket over his shoulders as Otabek pulled free his first aid kit. Not a job big enough for the paramedics, he reasoned.

He pulled off his mask, removing his gloves and placing them to the side as he unzipped the red pouch on the ground beside him. JJ had already stripped off the top part of his uniform, leaving him in a sweaty and smoke streaked wife-beater. His tanned arms crossed over his broad chest.

“I’m JJ and this is my buddy Otabek. We’re fightfighters.”

Yuri’s nose curled up a little at the wink JJ added to the end of the statement.

“Yeah, no shit.”

He responded dryly.

Otabek glanced up at Yuri who seemed to be staring at the fact, green eyes flashing and blonde eyebrows drawn into a petulant frown as they roamed over JJ’s tight torso.

“What… are you exactly?”

Otabek asked hesitantly as he encouraged Yuri to hold his arm out, snapping him out of his temporary distraction at JJ’s physique. White wrist slender and delicate in his grip.

“I’m a cat.” Yuri’s free hand flew up to point at his pointed ears, “Duh.”

Yuri hissed as Otabek dabbed ointment onto the burn, finger-tips rough on that unbelievably smooth skin.

“And a cute one too. Aren’t you, kitten?”

JJ quipped from the side, moving a little closer to stroke a thread of blonde hair.

Yuri jerked out of his grip quickly, closer into Otabek’s space, using the smaller firefighter as a shield against JJ’s pawing hands.

“Get fucked.”

Yuri sneered, baring two slightly pointed incisors.

Otabek gave JJ a quick glare, though maneuvered himself back out of the way. He unwrapped a crisp white bandage, moving it around and around the kitten’s arm in precise loops.

“Where are your caretakers?”

He asked gently. Yuri drew back his snarl to look down at Otabek. A few droplets of sweat working their way down the thick cords of his neck. The tip of Yuri’s tongue tingled, wanting to lick them away.

He blushed a little at the thought, shifting against Otabek’s grasp.

“Psh, I dunno, vacation or some shit.”

He turned his gaze away as Otabek released him. Arm now bandaged and tied off in a little white bow. He brought his finger tips up to play with the edges of the bandage.

“You don’t care that they left you alone?”

Yuri scoffed as he looked back up to Otabek’s gentle expression. All dark-eyed, square-jawed and handsome.

“Better to be alone then to put up with all their lovey-dovey bullshit.”

Yuri mumbled

“Well,” Otabek shifted slowly to stand, glancing back over to JJ, then back down to the kitten tucked under the foil blanket, “We should really let your neighbour take care of you until your caretakers are ba—“

“Or I could come with you?”

Yuri interrupted, staring up at Otabek through his thick eyelashes, ears pricking up and twitching softly as he made eye contact with the firefighter.

Otabek sucked in a breath… then JJ was at his ear in a loud whisper, one that Yuri could hear, no doubt.

“Let him come with us, Beks. He could be like the station cat, could find him a little yellow coat and everything.”

Otabek didn’t have the heart to tell JJ there was no such thing as ‘station cats’ , just like there was no such thing as Dalmatians loitering around firehouses. That was just unrealistic. But…

He looked to JJ’s trademark puppy eyes, dark eyelashes batting over blue irises, then back to Yuri. Small pink lips pouted, white ears twitching a little as his head cocked to the side.

Otabek sighed.

“Alright then, someone should keep an eye on that burn anyway.”

They loaded into the auxiliary vehicle, kitten still wrapped up in a space blanket as he curled onto Otabek’s lap, JJ at the wheel.

Yuri opens his mouth as if to say something, shifting in Otabek’s lap, but his words are immediately overridden by JJ’s voice.

“What pretty ears, do you like them scratched, kitten?”

One hand came off the wheel, all long fingers and black ash, tweaking on of the velvety soft fur.

Yuri react was immediate, well manicured fingernails clawing out to hook into JJ’s arm.

“Fuck off, asshole, your hands are all gross!”

He hissed and snarled, shifting violently in Otabek’s lap. He grimaced at the feeling of Yuri’s haunches rubbing firmly against his crotch.

JJ withdrew his hand before Yuri could make another swipe, turning into the station’s vehicle lot. His blue eyes looking in vague amusement at the thin lines of red that now criss-crossed his skin.

“Ohh, kitten’s got claws!”

He smiled wide, and little evil. Hand brake thrown upward he dashed out again to pull at Yuri’s tail.

The kitten hissed, burying himself deeper into Otabek’s hold, hiding between strong arms. Yuri’s nose twitched. he smelt like smoke.

“Jean, stop,” he settled a glare on the other firefighter whom looked nothing but amused at Yuri, face hidden into the crook of Otabek’s neck. Blue eyes alighting with some faintly heated stare, tracking the movement of the white tail which flicked back and forth hypnotically from under the blanket.

Otabek too followed the movement of Yuri’s tail, one hand winding itself under the space blanket to grasp firmly at it’s end, lifting it up just a little. The kitten shuddered, and Otabek could feel his rough tongue dash out to lick his lips against his collar bone.

“Look Jean… you got his fur dirty.”

Otabek commented with an unreadable expression, glancing upward to JJ. Dark eyes brows rising a little on his face in implication.

“Well then…”

It was unspoken between the two firefighters.

_Dirty kitty needs a bath._

———

Yuri hissed a little as the warm water was dumped over his head, washing away the soot and ash that streaked his ivory skin. His ears twitched helplessly as two broad palms came up to rinse the soap from the thick fur. They gently massaged slow circles into the pinkish skin on the inside of his ears, Yuri trying hard not to purr at the touch.

He couldn’t help but whimper a little as the hands retreated replaced by yet another scoop of warm water over his head, wetting through gold strands which hung in front of his eyes like a curtain.

“Shh, kitten.”

Otabek's voice was chocolatey smooth against his ear. Sensitive skin picking up the warm puff of breath and movement of lips as he breathed out the gentle words.

He kneeled next to the bathtub in a similar state of dress to JJ. Baggy high-visibility pants, red suspenders and a white wife-beater. His arms and hands bare as they splashed through the soapy water, washing away the filth that lingered on the kitten’s skin without the need of a wash cloth.

Otabek's hands parted the wet curtain of hair hanging in Yuri's face, dark eyes burning with intensity as he raked his fingers through Yuri's hair. Cleaning every gold strand until they glittered and shined under the white fluorescence of the bathroom.

Yuri bit his lip, to hold back a purr, exposing a single pointed incisor. His green eyes searched back over Otabek's shoulder to the other fireman lingering in the background.

JJ was seated on the closed lid of the toilet, arms crossed across his chest again in a way that seemed to purposefully emphasis the corded muscles of his arms. Gratuitous tribal tattoo bold across his tanned skin and smeared with black soot.

JJ caught him staring, smirking delightedly. One hand dipped into his uniform pocket to pull free the scrap of white fluffy material Yuri had been wearing before he was unceremoniously stripped and dumped into the bathtub at the firehouse. Though he collar stayed on, gold bed tinkling softly with every movement.

JJ brought the soft panties to his face, taking a long and intentionally loud inhalation. Blue eyes flickering closed in a moment of apparent ecstasy.

Yuri flinched under Otabek's adoring touch.

“Hey! Put those down you fucking pervert!"

JJ brought the panties away from his face just enough to flash the kitten a crooked smile.

“I should get a reward, shouldn't I? I saved your life today after all, dirty little kitten..."

The panties were raised back to his face, almost hiding his wide smile. Yuri felt himself flush a little as JJ unambiguously grasped his hardening cock through his pants.

Yuri wrenched his eyes away, green lenses falling back over to Otabek whom dutifully rinsed the last lingering suds from his hair.

“I got nine left still,” Yuri muttered, flush spreading down his bare chest, “Besides I still think you’re an asshole.”

He flashed his eyes back up to Otabek, rough finger tips seemingly occupied tracing kitten's fragile collar bones. Divets between muscle and bone accumulating droplets of water in tiny pools.

“You… Beka…” the pet-name snapped Otabek's darkened gaze back onto Yuri's face, hands pausing their exploration, “Y-you’re okay.”

There was a whistle from JJ, panties flung and forgotten to the corner of the bathroom. He sauntered up to loom over the two, outline of his hard cock fully apparent through the thick fabric of his uniform.

“ _Okay_? Wow, Beks, kitty sure does like you.”

JJ flicked the shell of Otabek's ear teasingly. Though his predatory gaze didn't shift from the wet, naked kitten in the bathtub.

Otabek's hands were on the move again. Finger tips trailing ever so gently down Yuri's chest, a barely there, feather-light touch that ghosted over his nipples playfully. Pink flesh budding to touch.

“Cause I don’t tease him like you, Jean.”

His voice rumbling low, not giving any indication he considered his touches anything but. His hands slipped lower, tracing each rise and fall of the kitten’s ribcage, thumbs tracing the rise of Yuri’s hips just under the surface of the water.

Yuri did purr this time, pink lips falling open to pant gently as rough fingers circled his hips. One of Otabek’s hands traced around Yuri’s waist until it came into contact with the base of his tail, twitching a little under the soapy water.

Yuri gasped as Otabek’s gripped the base of his tail hard; firm touch in contrast to his previous gentle petting. He keened, two hands coming up to dig his claws into the front of Otabek’s white tank-top. His hand gripping and squeezing all the way down the length of his tail in long motions.

Yuri could feel his cock harden under the water. Pink head just peaking above the surface enough for JJ, still looming over him, to catch a glimpse and lick his lips.

JJ toed Otabek in the side.

“Think kitten is clean enough. Let’s get him outta the tub, Beks.”

Otabek breathed heavy under the claws digging into his chest, drawing small pink pricks of blood that bloomed into the white of his top. Yuri arching into him, rising slightly more out of the water to expose his cock. Face concealed by gold hair.

“Not yet.”

He growled. Gripping the base of Yuri’s tail again, his free hand moved between Yuri’s knees which knelt hand onto the white ceramic, carefully navigating around kitten’s cock to graze teasingly over his rim.

JJ’s grin widened as he watched Yuri shudder against Otabek, mouth letting out a soft ‘ _mrow_ ’ as a rough fingertip drew circles around his entrance.

JJ’s hand was on his dick, gripping himself and stroking as he watching Otabek tease the kitten, whispering sweet nothings into his twitching white ears.

“Dirty kitten’s in heat, Beks.”

JJ’s free hand comes out to tug at the fine white hair of Yuri’s ears the exact same moment one of Otabek’s soapy fingers push into him. Kitten gasps at the pain, writhing on the thick finger that entered him.

JJ’s even closer now, hand clenching and unclenching his own dick, as a finger rubs against Yuri’s lips and forces itself between his teeth. The kitten accepts the digit, jaw levering open to expose his pointed teeth and rough tongue. The pad of JJ’s thumb pushes down his tongue, levering open his mouth wide, fingers staring up at him as Otabek keeps whispering filthy secrets in his ear.

“Bet you want to scratch up my cock with your naughty tongue, kitty-cat?” JJ quips whilst another finger enters Yuri, scissoring and pumping slowly in and out, “Too bad I got better things in mind.”

A flash of confusion enters Yuri’s head before he’s seeing stars. Arching against Otabek, fingers deft and direct in their ministrations. Then suddenly they are gone.

Otabek’s standing, scooping him out of the tub, still naked and dripping to lay him onto the cold tile. Yuri’s on his knees, damp tail flicking from side to side in a nervous trance. Otabek’s kneeling to face him, hands running over his ears and soothing the fur there.

“Yuri, JJ is my superior.”

Otabek croons softly, hand now stroking over kitten’s belly in long comforting motions.

“S-so what?”

Yuri stammers as a hand starts to gently stroke the soft skin of his cock; angry, pink and leaking.

“So, kitten,” JJ’s shucking off his clothes, all tan-lines and ash-lines and muscle, “I go in first.”

And then the Canadian is suddenly behind him, pulling his tail up playfully, slicked up cock pressing against his rim. Yuri doesn’t have time to yell at him because Otabek’s hand is entirely on his dick now; pumping the smooth skin with that same hard grip that had been on his tail earlier.

JJ thrust ahead in one powerful motion, bottoming out entirely as kitten let out a loud yowl. And Otabek was at his ears, nibbling the fur and whispering, whispering so gently: _good kitten, cute kitten_ , hand pumping hard and fast on his cock in motions so vicious as if it belonged to someone else entirely.

Yuri meowed and moaned and sobbed as JJ’s thrusts only increased to match Otabek’s hand. Tiny bell on his collar tinkling violently with each motion. Long fingers seeking purchase on the slick boundaries of his waist as he thrust in with loud moans.

Then Otabek’s mouth was on Yuri in a hopelessly soft kiss. Firm lips drowning out his moans, and teasing open his mouth. Tongue flicking against his incisors and drawing blood.

It was all too much for Yuri. He cried out into Otabek’s mouth, small pink cock twitching against his broad palm and spilling ropes of hot cum onto the wet tile.

One final snap of his hips, and hard pull on the base of Yuri’s tail had JJ coming. Growling and filling up his kitten, bruising up his ivory skin with fingerprints.

He withdrew his cock hard and fast, Yuri’s knees slipping on the cold tile as his rim fluttered desperately at the sudden loss. Warm cum leaking out to roll down the droplets of water on his leg.

Otabek broke the kiss with what could only be a smirk. JJ watching with a darkened smile as Otabek leant in close and whispered in hushed tones something that sounded a lot like ' _is that pretty little kitten cunt ready for me now?_ '.

Yuri’s eyes widened to the side of dish saucers in realization, but his hips canted back up, tail twitching and flicking against JJ’s thigh.

Otabek didn’t bother to remove the rest of the uniform, just dragging the heavy zipper down as he levied Yuri onto his back. Golden hair haloed about his shoulders and tight belly soaked with cum. That broad palm was back, picking up the white streaks on Yuri’s belly to rub over his own cock.

His dick squelched slowly into the kitten’s already abused hole, pink and puffy, trickles of JJ’s cum oozing out around him. Yuri sobbed out a moan, but it was JJ now with the gently pats on his ears and hair.

_Good kitty._

Otabek’s thrust were slowly and deliberate, palms spreading Yuri’s legs out wide. His hands picked up his hips, letting Yuri’s shoulders rest in JJ’s waiting lap as he thrust into him. Each movement perfectly maneuvering inside Yuri’s slicked-up ass to rub against him just right.

The pace picked up slowly as Yuri’s claws flailed upward, hanging on around the back of JJ’s neck for dear life as he gasped and moaned, begging for _more_ and _harder_.

The wet slapping echoed to a crescendo, Otabek’s mouth hanging open in soft moans, sweat soaking his tank top and exposing hard muscle underneath. One hand left Yuri’s hip to stroke his cheek, fingers tangling in golden hair that plastered wet on JJ’s thighs.

“Such a pretty kitten.”

He murmured, just audible above his thrusts, suddenly pulling his cock free. With a few quick jerks he was spilling onto Yuri’s stomach, painting white on white in gratuitous spurts.

One of JJ’s hands left his ears, reaching down to smear a dab of cum onto his finger before bringing it to kitten’s mouth. Yuri, chest still heaving took a moment to realize it, two sets of eyes on him, waiting.

Yuri’s kitten-pink tongue darted out to taste, licking and swallowing around JJ’s fingers.

“What do you think, Beks…” JJ chuckled, dark smile never leaving his lips, flicking the bell around his neck with a soft tinkle, “Should we keep him?”

Yuri didn’t hear the response, he didn’t need to because all he felt was Otabek’s firm lips on his own and a gentle touch stroking his ears.

He was home now.

———


End file.
